


A little Help

by nazangel



Series: Cadre [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Washing, Lorcan is a bit ooc I guess, They're being nice to fenrys okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Fenrys needs a little help getting blood out of his hair. Lorcan and Rowan are there,
Relationships: Fenrys & Rowan Whitethorn, Fenrys and Lorcan Salvaterre, Lorcan/Rowan (implied)
Series: Cadre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000761
Kudos: 28





	A little Help

For what felt like the hundredth time, Fenrys tugged his hair with a wet brush.

The battle today had left his hair filled with dry blood and it was a bitch to take out. He hat tried everything from washing to combing to picking it out and nothing was working. Frankly, he was close to giving up and just going to sleep like that.

“UGHhhhh,”

Finally, becoming too frustrated, he threw the brush with full force, not caring where it was going. He was tired, his body was still aching from the battle and long journey and he just wanted his bed without having to worry about his rutting hair!

In his haze, it took him a few minutes to realize that he hadn’t heard the clatter of the brush. At the same time, he picked up the dark presence of another fae in the room.

Lorcan Salvaterre was standing at the doors of the baths. Fenrys’s brush in his hand, his head tilted to the side while studying him.

“You look like shit, Moonbeam,”

“Astute observation,” he grumbled 

Lorcan raised his eyebrows at him and he looked away. Fenrys usually didn’t talk back to the older males. He and Connall had been part of their small group for only six months now. Despite Fenrys’s bravado, being in their presence, especially Lorcan and Rowan’s, was daunting and made him hold himself straight and attentive in front of them. 

At the moment though, he was beyond giving a shit. He was barely holding himself back from bursting into tears.

“- do it,”

Fenrys shook his head, “What were you saying?”

Lorcan rolled his eyes and sighed, making Fenrys cringe internally.

“Come here,” he said gesturing toward one of the many hot baths in the room.

Feeling too tired to argue, Fenrys mindlessly followed the commander’s directions and slipped into the bath after taking off his clothes. 

He was surprised, however, when he felt Lorcan’s hands gently massaging his scalp. He jerked away and looked up at the older male in bewilderment.

“W-what are you doing?”

Lorcan’s expression was amused.

“I just told you what I was going to do,” said Lorcan, “I’m guessing you missed that too,”

“Ummm,”

Lorcan snorted, “Do you want me to keep going or not, Moonbeam?”

“You should let him do it. You weren’t getting anywhere yourself,” said Rowan from behind them. When had Rowan come in here anyway?

Both males laughed at his surprise.

“You’re really out of it aren’t you, boyo,” said Rowan, sliding down beside Lorcan, “Let Lorcan continue. I promise, he only bites when asked,”

The last part was said with a wink at the older male, making Lorcan growl back playfully.

Huh. Suddenly the joint tent for the two of them was making a lot more sense.

As directed, Fenrys leaned against the wall of the bath, right between Lorcan’s legs. Rowan and Lorcan started talking about reports and tactics and other things a commander and his second talked about. Fenrys started to doze at the sound of their voices, barely keeping track of all the liquids Lorcan was putting in his hair.

He came back to reality when Lorcan tilted his head back, washing his hair with water.

“You good there, boyo,” said Rowan

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m good,”

Looking at the water coming from his hair, Fenrys could tell the blood had already been washed. He expected Lorcan to stop and tell him he was done but he was surprised once again when he felt a comb in his hair. Lorcan was gently using his hands and a comb to untangle Fenrys’s wet locks.

“You don’t have to do that,” said Fenrys, “I can just-“

“Oh shush,” said Lorcan

Fenrys shut his mouth and leaned back again, spending the rest of the time in silence. He didn’t say anything as Lorcan asked Rowan for a towel or as he started to dry his hair.

When Lorcan was down with his hair, he got him to step out of the water and handed him a different towel.

“Dry up and put on the extra clothes in the cupboard. Rowan will take you back to your room. I have to work on reports,”

Fenrys tried to argue but Lorcan shut him down again.

“Moonbeam, as tired as you are right now, you’ll probably pass out before getting there. Rowan will take you back,”

Even though the words were said matter of factly without any sentiment, they made Fenrys feel warm inside. It had been a long week and this little bit of kindness from the usually cold males was honestly a good ending to a shitty day.

Once Lorcan was gone, Rowan got the clothes out for him and gestured toward the door.

“I’ll wait for you in the hall,”

After he was done he went outside and sure enough, Rowan was waiting for him. The older make took him by the arm and he was glad for it. Lorcan had been right, he was tired and stumbled quite a few times as Rowan was leading him through the halls toward their quarters.

Once they got to the room, Rowan stayed to tuck him in. The action made him feel like a child, and to the older male, he probably was one. There was a huge difference between Rowan’s 257 years and Fenrys’s 30 years.

“Sleep well, Pup,”

Fenrys tried to mumble thanks. Maybe he succeeded. Maybe he didn’t. Either way, Rowan squeezed his arm one last time before putting out the light and shutting the door behind him.

Fenrys had to say, the ensuing sleep was the best he had had in a while.


End file.
